The present invention relates to an apparatus for sorting bank notes.
DE 33 33 365 A1 discloses an apparatus for sorting bank notes according to the preamble of claim 1 having an input pocket for receiving bank notes, a singling device, a transport system, a checking device disposed along the transport system and at least one deposit device. Compact apparatuses for sorting bank notes, for example table apparatuses as known from EP 0 952 556 A2, usually have the problem of providing a sufficiently long transport path for the transport system to have sufficient room above all for the checking device and deposit devices. The prior art indicates that this problem can be solved by having the transport system extend in a loop shape, resulting in an altogether longer transport path at the same time as a compact construction.
However, the known device has the problem that the transport system and thus the transport path of the bank notes is not readily accessible to a user. Bank notes that block the transport system due to faulty transport can therefore not be readily removed.
It is the problem of the present invention to state an apparatus for sorting bank notes that has a compact construction and provides good access to the transport system.
The initial consideration here is to design the structure of the bank note sorting apparatus so as to provide good access to the transport system. This is obtained by dividing the bank note sorting apparatus substantially over three parts, a stationary middle part being surrounded by two removable outer parts. Removing the outer parts provides good access to the transport system disposed substantially along the separating line between the three parts.
In a development it is provided that the transport system extends substantially parallel to the outer contours of the bank note sorting apparatus. This permits the apparatus to be opened especially well along the transport system since in this case no areas covered by the parts of the apparatus can arise in the transport system.
In another development it is provided that the transport system itself can be divided up. This is obtained by distributing the elements of the transport system over the three parts of the bank note sorting apparatus such that the transport system is opened upon removal of the two outer parts along the transport path of the bank notes.